


Drabble: Est!Gerry/Patrick Wilson, Phantom of the Opera shooting

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Establishment - Ger/JL [14]
Category: Dracula 2000 RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from dalehead: Est!Gerard please, brutal and hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Est!Gerry/Patrick Wilson, Phantom of the Opera shooting

Patrick isn't Jonny.

That isn't the only reason Gerry's fucking him, just the most important one right now. Patrick isn't Jonny, so it doesn't mean anything if Gerry hurts him, biting into his shoulder, fingers wrapped around his wrists. It doesn't mean they have to talk about it in the morning or that Gerry is still interested in hurting people. It doesn't mean anything other than Patrick invited him up, made a joke about etchings, and is now hurting _for_ him and submitting _to_ him. It doesn't mean he's hurting the one he loves again. And that's all that matters.


End file.
